englishcricketfandomcom-20200215-history
2010 County Championship week 2
Thursday 15th April 2010 saw the second round of County Championship matches where Lancashire took on Warwickshire, Essex took on Durham, Nottinghamshire took on Kent and Somerset v Yorkshire. Lancashire v Warwicshire Five wickets for Simon Kerrigan on first-class debut allowed Lancashire to secure a 121-run victory over Warwickshire shortly after lunch at Old Trafford. Lancashire picked up 21 points in winning their opening LV= County Championship Division One fixture of the new season for the second year running, bowling the visitors out for 197 in an unlikely pursuit of 319 on the last day. Warwickshire captain Ian Westwood carried his bat to finish 82 not out off 184 balls. Wickets tumbled again in the first hour, as had been the case on the previous three days of this match, but not via the same method. Seam and swing had wreaked havoc on days one, two and three but this time it was left-arm spinner Kerrigan, who did the damage to the visitors’ middle order with three wickets in his first four overs. Preston-born Kerrigan, who claimed two wickets in the first innings, made his debut because of the broken collarbone suffered by veteran Gary Keedy in pre-season and finished with a maiden 5-43 from 17 overs. Warwickshire had begun the day on 52 for three needing a further 267 runs but that was out of the question when Kerrigan struck in his opening over and the 12th of the day. Westwood and Jim Troughton added a further 47 runs this morning to a fourth-wicket partnership of 65 before the latter was superbly caught by Ashwell Prince on the run from mid-on. That left Warwickshire 99 for four in the 41st over and they would have been five down in the next had Stephen Moore not dropped Rikki Clarke off Sajid Mahmood at second slip. Clarke’s reprieve did not matter because he was stumped by Luke Sutton off Kerrigan for seven. Having seen the quality of the shot from Clarke it may have been better for the ex-Surrey player had Moore clung on earlier. And Clarke’s dismissal was the first of two in three balls for Kerrigan, who had Tim Ambrose lbw for nought to leave the visitors in major bother at 122 for six. Kerrigan only had to wait another three overs to claim his fourth scalp, that of Chris Woakes caught by Paul Horton at first slip - also for nought. The visitors, who also lost to Yorkshire last week, were now 128 for seven. Carter was the next to go courtesy of another ugly swipe, caught at extra cover by Prince off the medium pace of Tom Smith, who claimed 2-27. Kerrigan trapped Naqaash Tahir lbw to leave Warwickshire on the brink at 134 for nine in the 57th over. Westwood and Imran Tahir, with 36, saved some face with a last-wicket stand of 63 before the former Pakistan A player was caught by a diving Prince at short-cover as he tried to fend off a Mahmood snorter. Essex v Durham Durham captain Will Smith admits the hard-earned opening draw against promoted Essex at the Riverside was a “wake-up call” for the dual champions. Durham found themselves four for two following on, 286 runs behind shortly before tea yesterday. But a record third-wicket stand between Michael Di Venuto and Dale Benkenstein, half-centuries from Ian Blackwell and Phil Mustard, who finished 60 not out, combined with 34 overs lost to bad weather saw them sneak a stalemate. Even so, Smith did not dodge the issue that an LV= County Championship Division One season in which Durham are going for a third successive title could easily have started on a more encouraging note. “We’re under no illusions whatsoever. We’ve worked very hard for two years to win it - and we know we’re going to have to work even harder again,” he said. “Everyone as an individual and a team has to improve; otherwise, you’ll fall behind - because others will improve past you. “In a way, this has probably been a bit of a wake-up call and has reinforced that.” Smith believes Durham would have done just enough, even without the intervention of rain and bad light, to stop Essex winning their second successive match. “Obviously the weather helped us a little bit, but I would have backed us to carry on and bat out the day. “I said to the guys this morning that sometimes getting a draw out of games like this shows just as much character as it does turning a drawing position into a win. “Sometimes when you are in adversity it takes an even stronger character to stand up. “We know we have those strong characters around, but it was pleasing to see the rearguard action.” Chief among those perhaps are the ultra-reliable pair, Di Venuto and Benkenstein, who first bailed out the hosts from a hugely unpromising position. Smith reserved high praise for Essex batsman Jaik Mickleburgh, who played "brilliantly" to thwart Durham's attack. “Obviously it’s not ideal - we’d like to be in a winning position - but you’ve got to make the best of what you’re given, and sadly after three days we found ourselves in that position but then fought pretty hard today,” added Smith. “Today and day two were great. Sadly day one and day three were probably the key days - and we ‘lost’ those. “We should have been a bit smarter and made sure that, when we do lose a wicket, the next partnership is really vital and make sure we get two guys in again - which sadly never happened for five or six wickets. “We had them 100 for four, and in the past we’d have turned that 100 for four sometimes into 160 or 170 all out. But this time, we let it slip. “But to be fair to James Foster and Jaik Mickleburgh, they played brilliantly. ”Smith conceded Essex, who beat Hampshire in their first game, had shown all the signs of being significant top-flight adversaries. Asked if they may be a team to challenge for honours this summer, he said: “If they play a similar kind of cricket, definitely. “They played some really good cricket over these four days, and obviously did in their first game against Hampshire too - when they played great four-day cricket, stayed in the game all the way down to the last session, then look what happened then. “They’ve got some good cricketers. If they can have the (Alastair) Cooks and (Ravi) Boparas available for a few more games, that will surely help them. “But they’ve got a good squad, seem to have built it up over the last few years in one-day cricket - and are developing into a good four-day side. They played really, really good cricket here.” Smith does not subscribe to the simplistic reading of Durham’s two back-to-back titles that they are miles better than everyone else. They have dug deep for their success, he explains, and will do so again. “I don’t see it that we are always the dominant team everyone has to look out for. Every team was a decent team last year, and will be again this. “It’s just that we played consistently good, tough cricket last year - which saw us through. We’ll have to do exactly the same this year if we want to go anywhere near repeating it.” Nottinghamshire v Kent Andre Adams helped Nottinghamshire get their LV= County Championship title challenge off to a perfect start as they completed a comprehensive win over Kent with more than a day to spare at Trent Bridge. The former New Zealand seamer followed his four-wicket haul in Kent’s first innings with 3-78 as the visitors were bowled out for 224, handing Notts victory by an innings and 32 runs. Adams was ably assisted by Luke Fletcher’s 3-43, which featured the key wickets of Geraint Jones and Martin van Jaarsveld early on as Kent collapsed to 72 for five. England opener Joe Denly made 37 before he was lbw to Adams with the first ball after lunch, and Samit Patel wrapped up the win before tea with the wicket of Amjad Khan. Kent began the day requiring another 205 to make Notts bat again, an unlikely prospect given the way they had collapsed during their first innings. It proved to be a similar story the second time around as Fletcher combined with Ryan Sidebottom in a tight opening hour, before Fletcher struck twice in consecutive overs. First Jones drove at a ball that bounced on him to edge to Adams at third slip for a sharp catch, and then key batsman van Jaarsveld was lbw to a ball that kept a fraction low. Sidebottom followed up by removing nightwatchman Phil Edwards in the next over as the batsman, set up with a succession of short deliveries, pulled one straight to Mark Wagh at mid-on. Denly and Sam Northeast held out for an hour before wicketkeeper Chris Read brilliantly stumped Northeast off Samit Patel off the last ball of the morning. Once Adams saw off Denly at the start of the second session, the writing was on the wall for the visitors, and, while tailenders Azhar Mahmood, Matthew Coles and Khan swung merrily, the result was never in doubt. Khan was last to go, bowled by Patel, with Stevens left unbeaten on 42 not out. Somerset v Yorkshire Another captain’s innings from Andrew Gale and a fluent 90 from opener Adam Lyth earned Yorkshire a six-wicket win over Somerset with 10.1 overs remaining in the LV= County Championship match at Headingley Carnegie. The hard-earned victory was Yorkshire’s second in consecutive matches at the start of the season and it gave them a clear lead at the top of the Division One table. It was also their first championship success in Leeds in exactly two years. Having left Yorkshire to make 198 off 58 overs, Somerset were still in with a shout themselves when they had the home side struggling on 61 for three, but Lyth and Gale soon began to dominate events in a sparkling stand of 107 in 23 overs to put the result beyond doubt. Lyth looked certain to register the second first-class century of his career but, just 10 runs short, he gloved David Stiff for Craig Kieswetter to take a leg-side catch. Gale, who plundered 101 in the first innings, was now in full flow himself and he thrashed Stiff for three fours in one over to end the contest and finish unbeaten on 64 from 84 deliveries with 10 boundaries. Yorkshire had made a hesitant start to their chase, losing Joe Sayers to a catch behind the wicket off Damien Wright before he had scored. The score became 17 for two when Anthony McGrath fended a lifting ball from Alfonso Thomas to Marcus Trescothick at first slip. Zander de Bruyn claimed Jacques Rudolph’s wicket in the first over of his spell but Lyth and Gale soon calmed the nerves of the home fans. The chances of a swift Yorkshire victory in the morning quickly faded as Somerset’s seventh-wicket pair of de Bruyn and Wright built on their side’s overnight lead of 55. They added 42 at a run-a-minute before Wright was lbw to Oliver Hannon-Dalby but de Bruyn continued to look sound until he, also, fell to the 20-year-old paceman. Zander de Bruyn hung around to compile 83, but could barely conceal his disappointment at exposing the tail. Having just received a bouncer, de Bruyn took evasive action against the next ball which did not get up as much as he anticipated and it hit the bat for Tim Bresnan to take a great one-handed catch diving to his right at second slip. De Bruyn looked crestfallen at his departure for 83 off 134 balls with 10 fours and a six. Bresnan had just returned to the field after a short break for treatment on a slight knee injury. Despite Hannon-Dalby’s double breakthrough, Somerset continued to display plenty of fighting spirit, former Yorkshire second-teamer Stiff now assisting Thomas in extending the lead. Stiff showed his prowess by cleanly driving David Wainwright high over long-off for six but Thomas was fortunate that his slash at Hannon-Dalby went through Wainwright’s hands as he just failed to pull off a difficult overhead catch at backward point. The ninth-wicket stand extended into the afternoon session and was worth 74 when wicketkeeper Jonathan Bairstow dropped a sitter from Stiff but, off the next ball at the start of a new over from Hannon-Dalby, he made amends by pouching a catch to send back Thomas for 44. Hannon-Dalby wound up the innings by having Stiff caught high at first slip by Rudolph to give the youngster his second five-wicket haul in consecutive matches and take his wicket tally to 13 at an average of 17.30 runs apiece. Gloucestershire v Northamptonshire Luke Evans and Jack Brooks took three wickets apiece as Northamptonshire bowled Gloucestershire out for 249 to complete a 94-run victory in a low-scoring LV= County Championship Division Two match at Bristol. Evans, in his first game since joining Northants on a month's loan from Durham, claimed the wickets of Alex Gidman, Chris Taylor and Gemaal Hussain as Gloucestershire, who began the day on 85 for two, never threatened to get the 344 required to win. Evans finished with 3-53, while Brooks accounted for Hamish Marshall, Jon Lewis and the troublesome Steve Snell in his return of 3-55. Snell top-scored for Gloucestershire with 52 and his last-wicket partnership of 59 with Steve Kirby, who made 22 not out, was the highest of the innings. In perfect batting conditions Gloucestershire must have fancied their chances of getting close to their target, but the loss of two wickets in the first nine overs of the day meant it was always an uphill struggle. Kadeer Ali had not added to his overnight 29 when he was bowled by David Lucas, and Marshall departed for 27 when he edged a delivery from Brooks to Andrew Hall at first slip. Evans struck with his fourth ball of the day when Gloucestershire skipper Gidman edged a drive to Hall. Three overs later, Hall enjoyed his own success when James Franklin played over the top of a full-length delivery and was bowled. Taylor countered with a few defiant blows, most notably a hooked six behind square off Evans, but the paceman had his revenge next ball when Taylor was caught by Stephen Peters at extra cover for 31. Evans had more to celebrate in his next over when Hussain gloved a leg-side catch to wicketkeeper Paul Harrison, which left Gloucestershire reeling on 179 for eight. Snell hooked Hall for six over long-leg and Lewis greeted the introduction of Brooks into the attack by driving him for four through extra cover. Lewis, though, was dismissed next ball when he got a thin edge to a ball from Brooks and Harrison took a low catch. Gloucestershire took lunch on 197 for nine, after which Snell and Kirby managed to prolong the game by nearly 11 overs. Kirby brought up the 200 by straight-driving Brooks for three, while Snell hit the same bowler for four through wide long-on and lofted a delivery from David Lucas over midwicket for six. Evans returned to the attack in the 68th over and nearly wrapped up the match with his second ball. But Snell, on 40, was reprieved when Mal Loye spilled a waist-high chance at gully. Snell progressed to a 58-ball half-century before Brooks had him leg before to seal victory. Derbyshire v Leicestershire Leicestershire celebrated their first away victory in the LV= County Championship for four years when they won for the second time this season despite a defiant century from Derbyshire opener Wayne Madsen. The South African made 109, but highly promising fast bowler Nathan Buck took 3-35 and former Derbyshire seamer AJ Harris also collected three wickets as Leicestershire dismissed the home side for 199 to win by 203 runs with 11.2 overs to spare. Leicestershire won only two championship matches last season but they now have a 100% record under the leadership of new captain Matthew Hoggard, who took two crucial wickets when Derbyshire looked capable of holding out for a draw. Derbyshire went into the final day needing a notional 390 runs to win but, with their prolific opening batsman Chris Rogers already out, it was a question of trying to bat out time. They could not have hoped for a better first session as Madsen and Paul Borrington denied the Leicestershire bowlers any success before lunch. Borrington faced 94 balls before he hit his first boundary but he did an excellent job for his team and had survived for 167 minutes before he was lbw playing across the line at Hoggard. Leicestershire were convinced they had Madsen caught behind on 71 four balls later, but Hoggard did strike again when Garry Park edged to slip. Hoggard had taken 2-21 in an eight-over post lunch spell but Greg Smith helped Madsen use up 12 more overs until Harris revived his team's hopes. He had struggled with his line but he got one through Smith's defences in the 64th over and then tempted Dan Redfern to play at his first ball and edge a catch to the wicketkeeper. When Robin Peterson skied a sweep at Claude Henderson to deep square-leg, Derbyshire had lost three wickets for one run in three overs and Leicestershire should have snared another when Lee Goddard was dropped at silly-point in the last over before tea. Derbyshire had to survive 34 overs in the final session but Goddard went in the second of them, bowled off stump for nought as he stretched forward to Henderson. Madsen, who spent 11 overs on 89, reached his first hundred at Derby off 214 balls and was steering his side towards safety when Buck landed a double blow with 17 overs remaining. The teenager took the wicket Leicestershire needed when Madsen was caught at short-leg off bat and pad after battling away for two minutes short of five-and-a-half hours. Two balls later Steffan Jones edged low to first slip. Two Derbyshire old boys then sealed victory when Tim Groenewald, having occupied 63 balls in making 12, edged Harris low to Wayne White at third slip to give Leicestershire a 21-point haul and Hoggard another memorable day in his new career at Grace Road. Middlesex v Glamorgan Glamorgan secured their first County Championship victory at Lord’s in 56 years by mopping up the last six Middlesex wickets in just over two hours to triumph by 78 runs and with 62 overs to spare. It was former Middlesex all-rounder turned Glamorgan captain Jamie Dalrymple who proved the key figure in securing his county's first win of the LV= County Championship Division Two campaign, leaving the hosts to contemplate their second defeat in as many games. Dalrymple’s off-spin accounted for Middlesex top-scorer Dawid Malan for an excellent 115, a dismissal that ultimately exposed the tail to the second new ball and made the result a foregone conclusion. Resuming on his overnight score of 94, 22-year-old left-hander Malan rocked back in the fifth over of the day to crack a rasping back foot force to the ropes at cover to move to 99. Three overs later, he squirted the 16th four of his 212-ball stay off an open face through gully to post his second first-class hundred. It was Malan’s first four-day hundred since he scored 132 on his championship debut against Northamptonshire at Uxbridge in June 2008. His fifth-wicket partner, nightwatchman Iain O’Brien, enjoyed a let-off with his score on 13 when Dalrymple downed a regulation chance at second slip off Huw Waters, but O’Brien obligingly edged the very next delivery to third slip where Mark Cosgrove this time pocketed a sharp, low chance. Malan’s vigil ended after four hours to a rare lapse of concentration. Moving back on his stumps and aiming to cut a ball that turned back into him, the left-hander bottom-edged and wicketkeeper Mark Wallace took the catch. Four balls later Malan’s fellow left-hander, John Simpson, pushed at a tuning delivery from left-arm spinner Dean Cosker to be caught at slip by Dalrymple for 12. Glamorgan took the new ball shortly afterwards, sparking a counter-attack from Middlesex all-rounder Gareth Berg who clubbed six fours in a cameo 28 before a leaden-footed drive at a Waters away-swinger brushed the edge to give Wallace another victim. Home captain Shaun Udal then carved a wide one from Waters into the hands of cover point. Thirteen balls after lunch, last man Steven Finn was held at second slip by Dalrymple off the excellent Waters to wrap up a historic win for the Welsh county. Waters, the pick of their attack, finished with 4-39. Sussex v Surry Sussex needed just 33 minutes to wrap up a 10-wicket victory over Surrey on the final day of their LV= County Championship Division Two match at Hove. Surrey had not added to their overnight score of 243 for nine when they lost Jade Dernbach to the 10th ball of the day, the number 11 edging to slip to give spinner Monty Panesar his second wicket. That left Sussex with a token victory target of 33, and openers Michael Yardy and Chris Nash needed just 6.4 overs to knock off the runs. The pair hit two boundaries apiece as Yardy finished 17 not out, with Nash unbeaten on 12 from just 14 balls. Surrey opened the bowling with off-spinner Gareth Batty to make sure they did not incur a points deduction for a slow over rate, but that was little compensation after a crushing defeat. To make matters worse for the visitors, who also lost their opening championship game against Derbyshire, skipper Rory Hamilton-Brown left the ground on crutches. Hamilton-Brown suffered bad bruising to the top of his left foot when he was hit by Luke Wright's yorker on the third day, although he expects to be fit in time for Surrey's next championship game against Worcestershire on Wednesday. Sussex head to Bristol for their next game having won both of their opening matches as they bid to make an immediate return to Division One. But they are set to face Gloucestershire without skipper Yardy and Wright, who will be preparing with the England squad for the World Twenty20. =Scorecards= Division One Division Two External links *Results at ECB.co.uk *Division 1 County scoreboards *Division 2 County scoreboards Category:2010 in cricket Category:2010 County Championship Category:English domestic cricket competitions